Colorblind
by jmmy
Summary: Vignette. Involves scenes of a sexual nature, hence the rating. Songfic set to Colorblind by Counting Crows.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Roswell and its characters belong to whoever they belong to (fox maybe? I can't remember.) The song 'Colorblind' is by the Counting Crows, and is the preoperty of Adam Duritz et al. Words in italics are song lyrics and are therefore NOT MINE. The rest is mine. Apart from the above, obviously.

A/N: Is this allowed? There was a post a while ago about copying and pasting song lyrics that seemed a little vague. Surely if you put the right disclaimers on the writing that's not yours? Someone, please help? I'll take it down if it's not allowed.

Rating: Um...M I guess. (That would be an R.)

Pairing: Well, I think Liz/Max. I mean, the girl is most likely Liz. But let your imagination run wild!

Summary: Just a little vignette...

* * *

He moved against her slowly, trying not to hurt her. She was golden, his goddess._I am colorblind_

Long, chocolate coloured hair trailed along his skin as she arched against him, gasping.

_Coffee black and egg white_

His fingers traced idle patterns on her skin as he gently thrust against her, slowly building a rhythm older than they could ever know. Sensations thrummed within them, both old and knew, some never felt before and others long forgotten. It had been so long and yet this was the first for them both – as if they were rediscovering things that they had never before known.

Pull me out from inside 

He heard her hiss as hit he a particularly sensitive spot. Her fingers gripped tightly onto his arms around her – she felt as if she needed to hold something, or she would go crazy from the sensations inside and around her.

_I am ready I am ready I am ready I am_

He rocked, slowly, back and forth inside her. Peppering her back with little kisses, he rolled over so that they were both on their stomachs, and gradually increased his pace. She moaned at the sudden movement, and began to gently thrust back against him, needing to feel him as deeply as possible.

_Taffy stuck and tongue-tied_

He marvelled at the way they fit together. She was so small, and perfect, and seemed to have been built just to fit to him. Like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. She just… fit.

_Stutter shook and uptight_

All she knew, right then, was that he felt so good and so right and she never wanted this to stop, never never never, because if it ever stopped she didn't think she could bear the loss of him. He was so perfect, and so _good, _and god, he just… fit.

_Pull me out from inside_

They moved against each other as one, meeting the other's thrusts as if they had done this a million times before, as if they lived purely for this union. It was so… natural to them. No clumsy mistakes, no awkwardness. It was perfect.

_I am ready, I am ready, I am ready, I am fine._

Gradually, their pace increased. Almost imperceptibly at first, they slowly began to thrust harder, and faster, as if they knew exactly what was coming, and couldn't wait to meet it.

_I am covered in skin_

He loved her hair. Had he mentioned that? Like chocolate silk, it wound its way down her back in front of him, and he leaned forward and buried his face in it as he thrust into her again. It was so soft, and smooth, and it smelled like heaven.

_No one gets to come in_

Suddenly feeling the need to see her face, he quickly pulled out and flipped her over. She whimpered at the loss, and a soft keening sound came from her throat as he thrust back into her. He silenced her with a kiss, tongues intertwining as they mimicked the actions of their bodies.

_Pull me out from inside_

They quickened their pace again now, nearing the precipice. As they both flew towards the edge, they looked each other deep in the eyes.

"I love you." "I love you."

_I am folded and unfolded and unfolding,_

As they both soared over the edge of the precipice, declarations of love on their lips, they both had the same thought, reflected in their lover's eyes.

"I'm home."

_I am colorblind_

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready, I am ready, I am ready, _

_I am fine._


End file.
